El mendigo y el rey
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Dicen que el Amor es hermoso y produce un brillo cálido para el ser amado… Pero eso mismo puede convertirse en un témpano del más frío hielo.


Espero que les guste

Aclaración: Shugo Chara no me pertenece…pero la historia si

* * *

**Titulo: Mendigo y Rey.**

Tsukiyomi Utau también conocida como Hoshina Utau, un ídolo de la música en Japón, vivía pensando en su mendigo y rey, un rostro, una única sonrisa, una voz rompiendo el silencio, estaba locamente enamorada de un futbolista de nombre Souma Kukai, pero ella no sabía si su amor era correspondido, aquel joven siempre se había portado tan arrogante con ella, nunca imagino que él la amara de la misma forma, un amor incondicional, el sentimiento más puro que las personas llevan en el corazón, amor, se encontraban por casualidad y ambos fingían que les molestaba la presencia del otro pero la dicha quedaba guardada en el interior de cada uno, cuando se encontraban tenían que aguantar los múltiples sentimientos que aparecían sin ninguna explicación, al separarse ambos pensaban lo difícil que era soportar la indiferencia del ser amado, lastimando el corazón de ambos…

Dicen que el Amor es hermoso y produce un brillo cálido para el ser amado… Pero eso mismo puede convertirse en un témpano del más frío hielo. Los dos jóvenes poseen esa pureza dentro de su corazón por eso su corazón rebosa de calidez para el ser amado, pero…a la vez su corazón puede volverse oscuro a causa del dolor, era lo mismo para ambos al creer que su amor no era correspondido, el susurro del corazón, es frustrante y triste que alguien escuche las palabras que salen de tu boca pero que no entienda las palabras que salen del corazón o peor que no pueda escucharlas, cuando de tus labios salen palabras incoherentes y tu alma solo quieres decir las palabras que llevas guardadas como un tesoro en el corazón, un dolor profundo y triste… Amor no correspondido, un dolor mutuo, dos corazones rotos… Hasta que un día decidieron confesar su amor, llegando a la misma conclusión ¨el miedo a sufrir es peor que el mismo sufrimiento¨, ese maravilloso día descubrieron un nuevo mundo de dicha y felicidad al tener al fin al ser tan anhelado y amado.  
Utau creyó estar en el paraíso cuando aquella noche con él se entrego de cuerpo y alma, amándolo sintió que la hizo mujer, el tenia 20 y ella 16, para Utau, Kukai era su mendigo y rey, le entrego toda su vida, sin límites y sin medidas con la inocencia de su primera vez… La felicidad para la pareja era única y verdadera, nunca habían imaginado ser tan felices como lo eran viviendo su amor, pero… La rubia sintió como la primavera se iba haciendo invierno en su piel, como pasaba su vida extrañándolo y nunca más lo volvió a ver, en su vientre fue creciendo el amor, en su corazón y en su alma el dolor… La angustia se presentaba en su vida, la ausencia inexplicable de su mendigo y rey, pasaba el tiempo con un dolor en su corazón.

Entre lagrimas, heridas y fuerza desmedidas sintió el milagro de su hijo nacer… Teniendo al fruto de su amor en sus brazos, en los ojos de ese pequeño vio a Kukai, esperando su regreso y así poder decirle que era padre, pero el tiempo seguía pasando… Utau pregunto… ¿Dónde estás mi amor? ¿Por qué nadie me habla de ti? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué me duele tanto vivir? ¿Quién tiene tu piel, tu mirada fiel? ¡Me haces falta yo te esperare! Ella alzo a su bebe, con valor y con fe, miro al cielo y sonrió sin querer… Siempre tuvo un mal presentimiento, el corazón no engaña y más si se trata de alguien tan querido, lo sabía pero no quería escucharlo, mantenía la esperanza de algún día volverlo a ver. Era demasiado extraño que nadie supiera lo que sucedió, como del día a la noche y sin decir adiós el no regreso. El destino ya no se lo oculto y en un periódico viejo lo descubrió, como el hombre de su vida una noche en la ruta manejando de prisa perdió el control y así su mundo acabo…

La noticia la tomo por sorpresa, ahora entendía todo, si el siempre le decía cuanto la amaba era imposible que la haya abandonado, trato de procesar todo con un dolor en su corazón. De pronto sintió su cuerpo cansado, sus bracitos dejo caer, se mojaban sus mejillas, bebió en un suspiro profundo la hiel, el dolor la hizo más fuerte esta vez, prometió a su hijo que iba a estar bien, intentaba y no podía entender cómo iba a ser su mundo si el calor de su mendigo y rey…

Utau pregunto… ¿Dónde estás mi amor? ¿Por qué nadie me hablaba de ti? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué me duele tanto vivir?

El tiene tu piel, tu mirara fiel… ¡Me haces falta! Yo te extrañare… Ella alzo a su bebe, con valor y con fe… Miro al cielo y sonrió sin querer…

¨Mi mendigo y rey… Siempre te amare…¨

Fin…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? No quise hacer llorar a nadie, yo misma después de leerlo me dio gamas de ponerme a llorar. Je.

Atte.

Vanesa Tsukiyomi…


End file.
